Debra Dunbar
Debra Dunbar — Author Website * Debra Dunbar | Fiendishly Fun Fiction About the Author Debra Dunbar * Genres: Bio: Debra lives on a farm in Maryland with Sweetie, three sons, and a Noahs ark of four legged family members. She has a corporate job during the day, and writes novels at night, after the kids are tucked in bed. She drives an old PT Cruiser, couldnt carry a tune if you duct taped it to her back, and enjoys an occasional cosmopolitan (heavy on the vodka). On a good day, she jogs and horseback rides, hopefully managing to keep the horse between herself and the ground. Her only known super power is Identify Roadkill. ~ FF and Goodreads * Full Bio: About | Debra Dunbar Genres Urban Fantasy, NA UF, Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’YA‘’’=Young Adult, ‘’’YA-UF‘’’=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, ‘’’Mil-UF‘’’=Military-Urban Fantasy, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk, NA=New Adult, SH=Super-Hero, Other Writings Anthologies: * Freebies: *Naughty Mom and Other Stories | Debra Dunbar Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: Adam Frey — Crimson Chain Productions – Source: CRXCowboy's: Interview: Debra Dunbar Other Contributors: * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes * Debra Dunbar Quotes (Author of A Demon Bound) ~ Goodreads * Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari Notes & Tid-bits See Also * Imp series * Half-Breed series * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Bibliography / Books: * Imp Series/Imp World | Debra Dunbar ~ Author *~ Goodreads *Debra Dunbar ~ FF *not found ~ ISFdb (author) *Debra Dunbar Author Page ~ Shelfari *Debra Dunbar author of Imp, Naughty Mom, Half-Breed, Imp World series ~ Fictfact *Debra Dunbar ~ LibraryThing Freebies: * Naughty Mom and Other Stories | Debra Dunbar Series Pages—Imp Series: *Imp Series/Imp World | Debra Dunbar ~ Author *Goodreads | Imp series by Debra Dunbar ~ Goodreads *Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari *Imp | Series ~ LibraryThing *Imp series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact *Imp World series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact Series Pages—Half-Breed Series: * Half-Breed Series | Debra Dunbar ~ Author *Half-Breed series by Debra Dunbar ~ Goodreads *Imp Book Series ~ Shelfari *Debra Dunbar ~ LibraryThing *FictFact - Half-Breed series by Debra Dunbar ~ FictFact World-building: *Map of Hel (Imp Series) | Debra Dunbar *Imp Book Series Interviews: *Interview: Debra Dunbar – Author of Three Wishes | The Bibliophile Chronicles *Interview with Debra Dunbar, author of The Imp Series - Indie Author LandIndie Author Land *Lisa Haselton's Reviews and Interviews: Interview with fantasy author Debra Dunbar *CRXCowboy's Thoughts From My Head: Author Interview: Debra Dunbar *Author Interview ~ Debra Dunbar - Bunny's Book Reviews *Liv Rancourt: An Interview With Author Debra Dunbar *It's Raining Books: Elven Blood by Debra Dunbar - Virtual Book tour and giveaway *Books and Other Spells: Book Tour: Elven Blood by Debra Dunbar Interview & Giveaway *A Character Interview and giveaway: VBT Stop for Debra Dunbar *Shut Up & Read: Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar + Interview *Author Interview with Melissa Craig plus a giveaway! | Melissa Craig - Erotica Author *Debra Dunbar « Unleaded – Fuel for Writers *Imp Series Faqs | Debra Dunbar *Fangtastic Books: Guest Blog: Three Wishes by Debra Dunbar Articles: *Critique Groups: Debra Dunbar, Author of Eleven Blood | Blood Red Shadows Author: *Debra Dunbar | Fiendishly Fun Fiction Author's website *Debra Dunbar (Author of A Demon Bound) ~ Goodreads Community, Fan Sites: *(8) Debra Dunbar *Debra Dunbar (@debra_dunbar) | Twitter Gallery of Book Covers A Demon Bound (Imp -1) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|1. A Demon Bound (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17979809-a-demon-bound Satan's Sword (Imp #2) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|2. Satan's Sword (2012—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17979819-satan-s-sword Elven Blood (Imp #3) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|3. Elven Blood (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18103578-elven-blood Devil's Paw (Imp #4) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|4. Devil's Paw (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18249808-devil-s-paw Imp Forsaken (Imp #5) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|5. Imp Forsaken (2013—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18478835-imp-forsaken Angel of Chaos (Imp #6) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|6. Angel of Chaos (2014—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21897114-angel-of-chaos Kingdom of Lies (Imp -7) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|7. Kingdom of Lies (2015—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22839466-kingdom-of-lies Exodus (Imp -8) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|8. Exodus (2016—Imp series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/31355476-exodus Demons of Desire (Half-Breed -1) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|1. Demons of Desire (2014—Half-Breed series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/22798840-demons-of-desire Sins of the Flesh (Half-Breed #2) by Debra Dunbar.jpg|3. Sins of the Flesh (2015—Half-Breed series) by Debra Dunbar|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25338022-sins-of-the-flesh Category:Authors